


[VID] Female Friend

by JetpackMonkey



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fanvids, Humor, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has equal regard for all of his female companions. He wants to shag them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Female Friend

**Length:** 3:53  
 **Song:** Stuart Davis - Female Friend


End file.
